


Frosting

by Qpenguin98



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 4/13, Birthday, Cake, Cuddles, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other, Sadstuck, all around sadstuck fluff, so have a couple feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qpenguin98/pseuds/Qpenguin98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You stare at the cakes looming in front of you. Its exactly like five years ago. But this time everyone's dead. And it's all your fault. You having to play that stupid game. Happy birthday you've just killed everyone</p>
<p>A short 4 13 birthday fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosting

You stare at the cakes looming in front of you. Its exactly like five years ago. But this time everyone's dead. And it's all your fault. You having to play that stupid game. Happy birthday you've just killed everyone.

You lick frosting off of your fingers, and all you can remember is your dad. Your jokey, pipey, cakey dad. It makes you want to hurl. You're 18 today. You'd be graduating highschool in a month. Hooray you'd be able to vote. If you ever wanted to smoke, here you go! How would you like to spend the rest of your life?

You repeat those phrases over and over. Your dad's face keeps flashing in front of you. It happens every birthday. Your cycle of self loathing. The fact that it's your fault everyone's dead. That you couldn't stop Jack. You stand up and slam the cake into the wall. Why your friends insist on getting you cake you'll never know. They know you hate it. Bits of cake and frosting fall to the ground, and you with them.

You feel obligated to eat it for your dad. Your hand shoves the baking into your mouth until you're physically gagging on the sweetness. You chew and swallow, tasting burnt wax within the frosting. You messily eat more until you feel like you really might throw up. You run to the bathroom and expel all of the sweetness you just ate. It's worse coming back up. Water rinses through your mouth before you go to lay back down on your bed. You pull your wind sock hood over your head and curl up. 

There's a knock at your door. You snap your head up.

"John? You okay?"

It's Dave. You begin to panic.

"Umm yeah! Fine. I'm. . fine"

You watch the door handle turn as he enters. Dave looks around, a little shocked.

"Fuck no you're not. What happened?"

You can taste the sugar on your tongue and it's making you sick again. You swallow back bile and uncurl your limbs. Dave's wiping up the wall cake and staring at you. You swirl your fingers in the frosting of a nearby cake. It's soft and slippery. You feel a hand on your shoulder and blow out air you didn't know you were holding. He sits next to you and you lay your head on his shoulder. 

"We should be graduating in a month. We should be able to vote and smoke and get tattoos and every other fucking thing. And it's my fault we can't, Dave."

He wraps an arm around you protectively. 

"Hell no it's not, Egbert. You can't prevent the end of the world."

"The game killed them. Our parents. My dad. Your Bro. We could have saved them. But we didn't. And here I am getting sick off of cake. Because I have to eat it. Because it's like he'd be disappointed if I didn't. Maybe if I'd just eaten it five years ago it'd be different. But I have to gorge my fucking gag reflex because it's like my dad's in the fucking room. And cake is really fucking disgusting Dave. And all of it's my f-Mmmph!"

Dave wraps a hand over your mouth. He smells like mint.

"Don't eat the cake if you don't want to, John. That's not what your dad would want. And quit blaming yourself for the game. We can't control it. It happens. But don't beat yourself up about it. It's like some destiny shit."

You nod and close your eyes.

"How much cake did you even have?"

"The wall cake."

"That's like an entire cake. No wonder you got sick. You can't handle a lot of sugar."

This makes you laugh. It's not even true. You only told him that because you were tired of him sending you sugary stuff. You honestly just hate sweets. This is getting increasingly more hilarious. So hilarious that you start sobbing. Dave just holds you and pets your hair. His shirt's so soft, and for some reason, this makes you cry harder. He whispers things in your ear that you can't make out. It's soothing. Your tears begin to stop as you regulate your breathing. He keeps holding you, tight to the point of constriction. It feels good, so you don't mention anything about it. When he does let you go, you slump over, energy drained. Dave kisses your forehead. You blush at the touch of his lips. He grins and hugs you again.

"Don't blame yourself, John. It's not worth it."

You grimace. Like you don't know that. He rubs circles into your back and you swear you begin to melt. His touch is like fire on plastic. Your eyes get heavy as you lay against him. He wraps his cape around your shoulders. As you drift to sleep, you can still taste the faint taste of frosting in your mouth. And it's not awful.

**Author's Note:**

> So, while it's not exactly 4 13 anymore, I had to write a quick birthday fic. im pretty happy with it.  
> also, because this wouldnt be an ariana not without some jokeyness  
> WALL CAKE.  
> DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LAUGHED WHEN I WROTE DAVE IS WIPING UP THE WALL CAKE. ITS 2 AM IT WAS A LOT OF LAUGHING. WALL CAAAAAAKE


End file.
